


Pretty Things

by cerisemoon



Series: Gold in the Sky [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, also cindy smooth as hell, cindy has a prosthetic, during the world of ruin, its fine, just two gays dancing together, wedge is a tired man and these women r too much for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon
Summary: cindy and aranea slow things down a little





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> two girls dancing in a garage, holding hands bc they are gay

The sky was a dark, inky blue as Aranea gazed up at it, before glancing at the clock behind her.  _3:37._ She rolled her shoulders back, wincing as they clicked. She sighed. Readjusted a slightly off piece of armour. Kicked her feet. Sighed again.

She  _really_ hated the Nightwatch. Sure, it was necessary, but she'd rather be out there fighting, than sat on her ass doing nothing. Or even better, she could be in bed, nice and warm, cuddling Cindy.  _3:43._

"Come on..." She muttered, frustrated. Why was time so damn slow? "Stupid clock."

"What'd the clock ever do to you?" Aranea smiled as Cindy's sweet voice filled the air. Two arms wrapped around her neck, one warm, and the other chilled. She leant back into the body behind her, shoulders losing any tension they'd held before.

"Told me I couldn't go to bed with my wife." She felt Cindy's lips curve into a grin at her neck, and turned her head to kiss her. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too cold without ya to keep me warm." Aranea chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly as Cindy spun her around, so they were face to face.

"Well, it ain't much warmer out here, Cin'." 

Cindy just smiled, taking one of Aranea's hands in hers, and pulling her backwards. "S'why you've gotta stick real close to me. Share body heat an' all that." She then started to sway gently, and Aranea grinned when she realised what was happening.

"Is that how it works?" She asked, stepping into place properly, an arm around her wife. "I had no idea." Cindy huffed, lightly swatting her arm, smile never leaving her face.

"As a matter of fact-" She lifted her arm, and Aranea ducked under it, twirling. "It is." Her metal arm caught Aranea as she dipped down low, and pulled her back into her body.

They danced quietly, then, soft murmurs and sweet nothings whispered into each other's ears as the stars twinkled and the crescent moon glowed. The night was silent, no roars of a spawning giant, no chitters of a goblin horde, no cars pulling into the outpost. The lights shone bright above their heads, repelling any daemons that found themselves drawn to the signs of life, and seemed to set a stage for the two women. Time seemed to stop as the two whirled and spun around each other, never moving past arms length. It was as though they were the only two in the world, and that suited them just fine.

Of course, time didn't stop, and it was only when Wedge came in for his watch that the two were found.

"Hate to interrupt, Ma'am, but it's my watch now. Figure you might enjoy yourselves more in your own room."

Cindy, who'd already been slightly drowsy, having woken up specifically to find her wife, no matter what she'd told her, just grinned at him, and Aranea flushed pink at having their moment interrupted but winked at him as she scooped Cindy up into her arms.

"It _is_ far past your bedtime, Mrs Highwind."

"My, then you'd best take me to bed, huh Mrs Aurum?"

"Oh, you know I will." She drawled, a predatory grin on her face, and Cindy's giggles echoed around the outpost as Aranea hefted her up once more.

Wedge groaned, rolling his eyes as the two left, and settled himself in for the night.

(He may or may not have fallen asleep halfway through, and Biggs may or may not have pulled him into his lap and taken both their watches. Aranea may or may not have teased them about it the next morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> um i love girls
> 
> if u also like girls pls tell me about it @ finalfantasylesbians on tumblr we can gush abt how gorgeous they r


End file.
